Boogie
Boogie is a fictional character in the vehicle action series ''Vigilante 8''. Overview Boogie was a small time, disco-loving crook who spent most of his time in and out of jail. He teamed up with Sid Burn because he owed him some favors, hinting that the two were aquaintances before the events of Vigilante 8. When the Coyotes began to battle the Vigilantes, Boogie had an immediate dislike of John Torque, and trained his guns on him every chance he got. Prior to the events in ''Vigilante 8: 2nd Offense'', Boogie is captured and sentenced to ten years in prison after being charged with burglary, assault with a deadly weapon and DUI. There was no conclusive evidence that he was affiliated with the Coyotes, which shortened his jail term. After a year of jail time, Boogie is broken out by Nina Loco after she "befriends" a local prison guard at a local saloon. Boogie then steals the warden's Marathon on the way out and rejoins the Coyotes after he learns of Clyde's involvement in his escape. Endings In his V8 ending, Boogie manages to make it rich and speeds off to celebrate his victory by gambling in Casino City, but he gets pulled over by the police and is arrested yet again. In V8: 2nd Offense, Boogie is not playable in Quest Mode, therefore, he does not have an ending. In his V8: Arcade ending, Boogie celebrates his victory over Dave with a night of disco dancing. According to the ending line, Boogie may have just dreamed the whole thing. Vehicles & Statistics In V8, Boogie drove a brown 1976 Leprechaun, a Gremlin-inspired car that had average speed, below-average armor, and one of the best avoidance ratings in the game, making him one of the more difficult targets to hit with weapons like the mortar or guided rockets. In V8: 2nd Offense, Boogie drove the flame painted blue Marathon. This vehicle had the best avoidance rating in the game, but all its other stats are somewhat lacking. In V8: Arcade, Boogie drives the 1975 Leprechaun, which looks similar to his original vehicle except the paint job and the hood design. It also has fantastic radar evasion, but has low strength. Special Weapon In V8, V8: 2nd Offense, and V8: Arcade, Boogie's Special Weapon is the Disco Inferno, a giant disco ball that not only damages nearby cars, but juggles them in mid-air for the duration of the Special.﻿ Trivia *In Vigilante 8: 2nd Offense, when the player correctly inputs a cheat code for the game, the player will hear Boogie saying "Funky!" *In Vigilante 8: Arcade, it's stated that Boogie's favorite car accessory is fuzzy dice. *In one of Boogie's quotes in Vigilante 8: Arcade, Boogie makes a reference to the Bee Gee's song Stayin' Alive, which is strange since Vigilante 8: Arcade claims to take place in 1975, while the song Stayin' Alive was released in 1977. Another one of his quotes may be paying homage to Michael Jackson's Bad, which was released in 1987. *Boogie is one of three characters that keep their Special Weapon throughout all three installments of Vigilante 8. The others are Sheila and Molo. * Boogie was voiced by Joey Medina, who said he was to sound similar to Joe Pesci. * In the Japanese version of Vigilante 8, rather than singing when using his special weapon, Boogie shouts something. Quotes ''Vigilante 8'': *"WHOO! Let's move to the groove!" *"Hehe!" *"Funky!" *"Hey, what? You think I'm funny?" *"I'm feeling ten feet tall, tough guy." ''2nd Offense'': *"Whoa! You a tough guy!" *"The boogieman don't skip a beat." *"What? You want a piece of me?" *"Ooh-ooh!" *"Funky!" *"I got the moves, baby!" *"I hop till you drop schmuck, and you just did." *"Hey, what's up, buddy? Can't face the music?" *"Ok cheeseball, fine! Have it your way" *"Hey, go easy on the 8-track." *"Hey, come on, bud. I made prison another month." Japanese *"ヨー、あなたタフガイ!" (Yo, you tough guy!) *"ファンキー！" (Funky!) *"ブギー、ブギー、ブギー！" (Boogie, Boogie, Boogie!) *"Woohoo!" ''Arcade'': *"Hehe! Boogie's gonna shake your booty!" *"Come on! Let's move to the groove, chump!" *"Hehe! Time to strut my stuff!" *"Disco Inferno!" *(In the beat of the Bee Gee's song Stayin' Alive) "Ha ha ha ha, I'm alive! I'm alive!" *"Who's bad, huh?" *"Boogie on down!" Category:List of Vigilante 8 Characters Category:List of Vigilante 8: 2nd Offense Characters Category:Coyotes Category:Characters Category:Content Category:List of Vigilante 8: Arcade Characters